


I'll always be on this stage

by dokoyubis



Series: Put your hand on my chest [1]
Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Can be seen as friendship but not really, M/M, That one band episode, brief mention of the other members - Freeform, dokonjofinger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokoyubis/pseuds/dokoyubis
Summary: His eyes let go of their usual shine, taking on a sadder look that Yasu didn’t recognise.For some reason, Yasu didn’t want that look to show on Hachin’s face anymore.
Relationships: Yasu/Hachin
Series: Put your hand on my chest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I'll always be on this stage

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This band episode absolutely murdered me so I wrote something quick about it, please enjoy!

Joining a band wasn’t exactly what Yasu had envisioned happening during his first year of highschool.

In fact, Yasu would say that the band was a complete waste of time. Music was something he was always interested in, almost every adult he knew as a kid would compliment him for his singing voice, bugging him to “Go on, sing something!” until he managed to mumble out some pop hit he’d heard on the radio. Not long after he picked up the guitar. Learning how to properly fret the chords without breaking his fingers was a challenge, but when he finally managed to get a song down properly he’d felt like the king of the world, even if it was just Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

No, the music wasn’t why Dokonjofinger was such a nuisance. They had a few songs, none of them were particularly show stopping but they were passable. The music was fine, but it’s these idiot band mates that make things so difficult . To put it simply, they were annoying. Fighting all the damn time, never getting anything done… Joe seemed like he at least has a good head on his shoulders but Sojun, how do you even begin to explain that? They’re all way too loud.

Yasu’s always preferred to do things alone, but it wasn’t like he had much of a choice anyways. The questionable attempt at community service was dangling his expulsion right before his eyes and Yasu would rather spend the rest of his life with these constant headaches then have to face his mother as a broken, expelled, delinquent.

“Fah! The Eastern Abandoned Factories… Yasu! We’re here!”

Oh yeah, he was there too.

Hachin was always close, ever since they were little kids. To be honest, if it wasn’t for him Yasu would have never been as good of a guitarist as he is now. Hachin’s fingers just always moved faster and fell into place on the chords easier than his, it was only natural that he would teach Yasu how to play them properly instead of letting his hand turn into a cramped mess.

But that was a long time ago, years had gone by and his memory started to fade. Even though Yasu had forgotten all of their time together it might be nice to have someone he already knew in the band.

“Listen don’t raise your voice ok! We’ll take ‘em all out with a surprise attack!”

Nevermind, he was also an idiot.

“You’re the one being too loud…”

He’s the most irritating out of all of them, following Yasu around every day at school, picking fights with the yatagarasu for no reason, yelling so loud it hurts the shorter boys ears, all of it was so annoying.

“Fah?? You don’t look pumped at all! Come on, our band depends on this!”, Hachin yelped out with an air of surprise.

Seriously, if anyone needs to shut up it’s this guy. It’s hard to imagine how they could have ever been friends in the past when all the bee does now is get on his nerves.

“More than the band it’s about being expelled… oi, why do you keep saying band this band that.”

‘The band’ was set for failure, the faster it got there the better. Why did the principal think that this was a good idea? There’s no way that they could ever work together. Even going on this stupid mission to save Joe was a lost cause. Sojun already left them so what's the point in even trying.

Hachin suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts, “The hell? …….So you don’t get it.”

“Get what?”

What is there even to get? Once this community service is over he wont even have to look at Hachin’s stupid face ever again. Dokonjofinger will slip into the darkness of Yasu’s memory just like everything that came before.

His expression suddenly morphed into one of soreness. “That- that I love playing the guitar to death! It’s all your fault! Don’t say you forgot!”

“Because of me?”

What is he even saying now? Nothing that comes out of his mouth makes sense anyways, leaves Yasu with more questions than answers.

“That’s right! Yasu… earlier, you were singing.”

“Yeah. I’m a vocalist.”

His skull has got to be completely empty at this point, there's no way someone is this dense.

“I’m not talking about now! Way before that… in elementary school.”

“Oh…”

He remembers elementary school. It’s hard to call back anything from that time, memories all blending together into an unreadable mush.

Yasu considered his options, he could end this conversation here and not have to listen to anymore idotic ramblings… But it couldn’t hurt to find out a little more, there's now way that something from that long ago could have actually made a mark in Hachin’s memory, right?

“...Oh yeah, that did happen.”

He continued, “At that culture festival live I heard you sing for the first time…”

Culture festival live? Yasu can remember that a little. He had written his first ever original song at the ripe age of ten, proudly presenting it to the older kids to play his live instrumentals, his first ever band experience. Of course, everyone praised him after, telling him how good of a singer he was, not that he cared about praise at all.

Hachin dropped his volume a little, holding his head in his hands. “It made me think… This guy has something so amazing.. No matter how hard I try I can’t reach…”

The bee started to kick around dirt with his foot, looking directly at the ground. His eyes let go of their usual shine, taking on a sadder look that Yasu didn’t recognise. He’s always so foolish and hot headed, seeing him show his vulnerable side so suddenly made Yasu’s heart clench in his chest a little.

For some reason, Yasu didn’t want that look to show on Hachin’s face anymore.

“Hachin, you-”

He kicked upwards angrily, ripping out a good chunk of grass. “Fah! Don’t get it wrong! That’s just with singing!! I’m only acknowledging your singing ability!! I might lose to you in singing but...”

Ah, he’s back. The blabbing was a little more reassuring this time, but Yasu still found it somewhat hard to listen too right after that moment of emotion.

“The guitar!!” Hachin pulled him out of his thoughts again with a yell “I absolutely won’t lose with the guitar!!

Yasu!! Someday I’ll definitely make you go Gyafahfun with my guitar!!”

“....is that so.”

Hachin… It seemed like he was really determined about this. Did the guitar mean that much to him, did the band mean that much to him? Yasu has assumed his sentiments were shared but… It doesn’t feel right to half-ass this now.

“You’re… really a weirdo.”

“Fah! What do you mean weirdo!? I’m being dead serious here!” the boy started raising his voice again to an annoying extent.

“Ahh, so noisy.” Yasu sighed “More importantly , let’s hurry up, save Joe, and get out of here.”

“Fah?” Hachin wore a surprised expression, almost like he had forgotten about Joe all together.

“If there’s no band you can’t make me go Gyafahfun, right?” It feels a bit weird to entertain Hachin’s musings, but just ignoring him in a time like this wouldn’t be fair at all.

The look of surprise slowly turned into embarrassment with Yasu’s comment floating in the air between them. “Fahh….. Geez Yasu! Don’t just say it like it’s yours!”

Yasu looked him straight in the eyes “Then how should I say it?”

Hachin looked back at him with heat that rivaled Yasu’s own “I’ll make you lose for sure! You’re gonna lose!!”

“Really so noisy…” Yasu sighed again, but there was no ill will in his words. “Get ready to get in there.

.. Don’t fall behind.”

“Fah! Who do you think you’re talking to! I’m Instant Kill Hachin! You better not fall behind me!”

Maybe the band wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
